


Miraculous: Tales of a Group Chat!

by Zarwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gc Fic, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, No Plot, Some Crack, Texting, but who knows, text, texting fic, we might get some plot in the future though, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarwrites/pseuds/Zarwrites
Summary: Group chats filled with crack by our wonderful miraculous characters!!(Written via my Discord server! There are plenty of characters available, so come help write this fic yourself! (link in notes at beginning of chapter 1))
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to those of you who joined my discord server!! I literally could not have done this without you!! love you all!! 
> 
> (if you want to join the fun, here is the link! There are still plenty of characters available at the moment! https://discord.gg/xAkqjeyZjY )

**_Alya Cesaire has created the chat_ **

****

**_Alya Cesaire has added Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, and Nino Lahiffe to the chat_ **

**_Adrien Agreste has added Chloe Bourgeois to the chat_ **

**_Adrien Agreste has changed their name to Mr.SuperModel_ **

**Mr.SuperModel:** Don't worry Chlo, you arent too late to the party :)

**Nino Lahiffe:** ay yo what up bro's

**Mr.SuperModel:** eyy nino my best bro

**Nino Lahiffe:** oop gotta set a name

**_Nino Lahiffe has changed their name to ninja turtle_ **

**ninja turtle** : ayyy what up adrien bro

**Your Queen** : Why am I even here with you idiots

**Mr.SuperModel:** because ur our friend :D

**Mr.SuperModel:** or if not you will be by the time this chat is fully developed :))))))

**Mr.SuperModel:** speaking of which...

**_Mr.SuperModel has renamed the chat to "A bunch of idiotic losers"_ **

****

**Your Queen** : Well Adrikins of course I'm your friend, but what about the... _others_ in the chat?

**ninja turtle** : mmm ur my friend queenie

**Your Queen** : Shut it, knock off 90's reject.

**Your Queen** : Adrinkins whyyyyy-?

**Mr.SuperModel:** Because :))

**Your Queen** : Not faihihihir :(

**ninja turtle** : B)

**Mr.SuperModel:** also how dare you call nino a 90's reject he's ~cool~

**ninja turtle** : thanks bro B) ur cool too

**Your Queen** : I'm not wrong.

**Mr.SuperModel:** bro no u <3

**ninja turtle** : btw where's marinette and alya. they finna be on soon?

**Mr.SuperModel:** Huh i dunno

**Your Queen** : Jfc do you have to speak like that?

**ninja turtle** : bro yeah

**Mr.SuperModel:** _hey let me have this this is the only place i can text/write that isnt full proper paragraphs_

**Mr.SuperModel:** and i may or may not be looking up internet slang rn B3

**ninja turtle** : lol imagine not knowing internet terms

**Your Queen** : Oh shush, Nino. We all know you know internet slang.

**ninja turtle** : ayyyyy princess knows my name B) i feel special

**Your Queen** : Don't call me Princess. I'm a Queen.

**Alya Césaire:** Who added the Princess of ~~mental~~ pain?

**Your Queen** : Rude. And as I told your boy toy, don't call me 'Princess'.

**Alya Césaire:** Exactly why I said it- I see you catch on quickly

**ninja turtle** : hey dudette ;) what up

**Alya Césaire:** Hey lover boy ;) just updating the ladyblog- I feel like the site needed some reworking

**ninja turtle** : oh coolio! bet it'll look good. but not as good as u :)

**Your Queen** : Oh god just take this to DMs.

**Alya Césaire:** There's a leave button, Chloé- feel free to use it

**ninja turtle** : you forget she isn't in any groupchats, babe. she doesn't know how they work

**Mr.SuperModel:** Which is why she is here :))))))))

**Mr.SuperModel:** tbh i havent been in any group chats before either, but ppsshh details

**Alya Césaire:** That's because you're new though- what's her excuse?

**Mr.SuperModel:** Uhhhh indecent upbringing?

**[SYSTEM] ninja turtle has sent an image.** **crack.png** **.**

**ninja turtle** : i broke the chat, bro's

**Mr.SuperModel:** :O

**Mr.SuperModel:** i didnt even know you could _do_ that!

**Your Queen** : I can't tell if this is satire, or you're idiots. Adrien, I thought you were better than this

**ninja turtle** : sry ur majesty, i broke the chat

**Mr.SuperModel:** he broke it

**Your Queen** : So, you're all just idiots? Ok then. No wonder this chat is called “a-bunch-of-idiotic-losers-excluding-chloé.”

**Mr.SuperModel:** uh chlo i think you added a few words to that... :3

**_Alya Cesaire has changed their name to Ms_Reports_ **

**Ms_Reports:** Tbh it should be "Chloe's the Loser here" :3

**Ms_Reports:** Hol up, ladybug's fighting an akuma i need to go now byeee

**Mr.SuperModel:** wait what she is??

**Mr.SuperModel:** oh shoot she IS

**Ms_Reports:** She just beaten it, updated the blog, my life is complete

**Ms_Reports:** Oh and Chat came too I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of our heroes ^-^

**_Chat Noir has created this chat_ **

**_Chat Noir has named the chat "the awesome hero squad"_ **

**_Chat Noir has added Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee_ **

**Chat Noir:** I know yall (except lb) dont have your miraculous permanently but we will discuss that later :3

**Chat Noir:** was there an akuma or something that i missed that killed everyone

**Chat Noir:** are they coming for me next

**Chat Noir:** oh my gosh theyre coming for me arent they

**Chat Noir:** well good thing theres always pianos to hide in

**Chat Noir:** cant hide under a bed, thats too obvious

**Chat Noir:** pianos are kind of...loud though

**_Carapace has changed their name to Green Ninja Turtle_ **

****

**Green Ninja Turtle** : that's right bro, you hide in those pianos

 **Green Ninja Turtle** : wait how do i help

**Chat Noir:** :D another survivor! dont worry carapace we will survive and avenge our loves when the time comes

**Chat Noir:** hawkmoth will cower in fear in **_his_** piano when we get to him

**Green Ninja Turtle** : wait o no where's rena rouge

 **Chat Noir:** she and my lady love are M^I^S^S^I^N^G

**Green Ninja Turtle** : oh no bro need me?

**Green Ninja Turtle** : u defeat it?

**Chat Noir:** hah bold of you to assume i'm able to get myself out of this piano by myself

**Green Ninja Turtle** : bro i meant defeat the akuma

**Chat Noir:** i might need to cataclysm this thing to get to it and exact my revenge slfulherag i didnt even know i was this ~bendy~ but i'm somehow tangled in the strings and poles inside this piano

**Green Ninja Turtle** : id help u but that'd reveal my ~identity~

**Chat Noir has attached one (1) image. [piano.ashes.png]**

**Chat Noir:** rip piano, i shall always remember how easy it was to _push your buttons_ ;) :(

**Green Ninja Turtle** : a winky face then pensive. how upset r u?

**Chat Noir:** ...

**Chat Noir:** okay maybe that wasnt my favorite piano, that one's still safe

**Green Ninja Turtle** : wait how rich r u?? u remind me of my bro, ad- i probably shouldn't name him to protect him.

**Chat Noir:** (yeah milady insists on no identity stuff, and what milady wishes, milady gets) Uhhh idk, rich?

**Viperion has joined the group chat**

**Viperion** Hello, everyone. How are you?

**Viperion** : Well, I thought you guys would be awake, since I am. I guess, I'll chat later?

**Chat Noir:** i have been sUmMoNeD

**Viperion** : I didn't mean you, Chat. If I did, I would have put a capital C.

**Rena Rouge:** Lol

**Chat Noir:** :[

**Viperion** : Sorry Chat but no. No one feels sorry for you XD.

**green ninja turtle** : what up B)

**_Chat Noir has changed their name to 'lilkittyonaroof'_ **

**lilkittyonaroof:** i would say the ceiling but im currently outside so that wouldnt work :[

**Rena Rouge:** Just say the sky dude.

**lilkittyonaroof:** oh YEAH

**_lilkittyonaroof has deleted one (1) message_ **

**lilkittyonaroof:** the sky B)

**Rena Rouge:** So when you gonna ask ladybug out chat?

**green ninja turtle** : mmm so what's up in heroland, mr. noir

**_Queen Bee has changed their name to_ ** **_👑_ ** **_Queen Bee_ ** **_👑_ **

**👑** **Queen** **Bee** 👑: What's going on?

**Rena Rouge:** My new goal is to force chat to ask ladybug out

**Rena Rouge:** :)

**green ninja turtle** : eh. she says she likes someone else lol

**Viperion** : OH DID I MISS THE CHAT EH?! GOD SAKE!

**Rena Rouge:** You mean, God Snake? No? I’ll go jump off a cliff now

**Viperion** : Yeah, do that.

**Rena Rouge:** Guys. Akuma. Downtown. Let’s beat it up.

**Viperion** : Need me to tag along? I am kinda bored and got nothing else to do. I'm sitting on the ET and can see it sooooooooooooo, yeah.

**Rena Rouge:** Yes. Please. Looks like we need some second changes.

**Viperion** : Chances* yh ok. I'll be there in five, save some butt for me to kick!

**_Viperion Has Changed His Status: Fighting Akumatized Pep, DND!_ **

****

**_Rena Rouge has changed her status: Beating up an akuma._ **

**Viperion** : You are a copy CHAT! oop i summons chat noir let'sa go!

**Rena Rouge:** I’m already fighting it I’m waiting for you Severus Snake

**Viperion** : NEARLY THERE JUST WAIT!

**Viperion** : Summoned second chance, now lets get this over with!

**Rena Rouge:** CHAT GET OVER HERE AND HELP FIGHT THE AKUMA!

**Rena Rouge:** SAME THING WITH ANYONE ELSE

**Viperion** : "QUEEN BI--- AND TMNT GET HERE NOW! @Queen Bee @green ninja turtle

**green ninja turtle** : mmm omw

 **Rena Rouge:** Good, You’ll get a kiss afterwards

**green ninja turtle** : :))))

**lilkittyonaroof:** SHOOT SDJFHVLGIDHA IM COMING

**lilkittyonaroof:** also rena you think i havent tried????

**Rena Rouge:** Oh just saw you, you ultimately failed. LOL

**lilkittyonaroof:** >:[

**Rena Rouge:** Sorry not sorry

**lilkittyonaroof:** yeah yeah i know youre not

**Rena Rouge:** Good. Now where’s ladybug we need her to purify the akuma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KDRDGR IFINALLY UPDATED 
> 
> that took forever. 
> 
> Don't forget to join our discord server so you can get in on the fun!

**[the awesome hero squad]**

**_Ladybug has changed their name to "LB"_ **

**LB:** rfkduhglid i didnt even know this existed till now...

**LB:** okay just finished reading up, a few things:

**LB:** 1) chat you are a total drama queen

**LB:** 2) like chat said, absolutely NO talk about identities. or anything that could reveal you.

**LB:** 3) i dont even have a 3rd thing to say except hOwDy Ya'LL

**green ninja turtle** : i read that as chad kbhJBJBHDSJ

**Rena Rouge has changed her name to “Foxy”**

**Foxy:** ...WHY?!

**Foxy:** HOW?!

**lilkittyonaroof:** DKFISIKDFHILS

**_lilkittyonaroof has changed their name to “chad”_ **

**Foxy:** TURT LOOK WHAT YOU DONE

**[a bunch of idiotic losers]**

**Ms_Reports:** Hey Nino ya know how we haven’t kissed yet?

**Ms_Reports:** I’m at your house key me in Nino.

**Ms_Reports:** *Let

**ninja turtle** : ;) omw

**Mr.SuperModel:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**ninja turtle** : shush, adrien.

**Ms_Reports:** What Nino said, also Adrien when you gonna ask Marinette out?

**Mr.SuperModel:** sjuhlvisfdu

**Mr.SuperModel:** i have no idea what youre talking aboutttt

**just a friend** : what

**Mr.SuperModel:** oh mari! hi! :D

**Your Queen** : Ew. It's _Dupain-Cheng_

**ninja turtle** : be nice queenie

**Mr.SuperModel:** _Chloee_ :[

**just a friend** : AYLA WHYD U ADD HER SKEJHFKSUICD

**Ms_Reports:** THAT AIN'T ME THAT WAS ADRIEN

**Mr.SuperModel:** DONT BRING ME INTO THIS

**Ms_Reports:** IM BRINGIN YOU TO THIS YOU ARE THE ONE WHO INVITED HER

**_Ms_Reports has quoted a message “Adrien Agreste has added Chloe Bourgeois to the chat”_ **

**Ms_Reports:** SEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Mr.SuperModel:** MAYBE THATS FAKE

**Ms_Reports has changed her name to "AlyaIsNeverWrong"**

**AlyaIsNeverWrong:** My Name says it all

**Mr.SuperModel:** dangnabbit

**AlyaIsNeverWrong:** Adrien Truth or Dare

**Mr.SuperModel:** oh no

**Mr.SuperModel:** uhhhh

**Mr.SuperModel:** im dead either way so

**Mr.SuperModel:** dare?

**AlyaIsNeverWrong:** I dare you to make Marinette your Girlfriend

**AlyaIsNeverWrong:** MY PLAN WORKED

**AlyaIsNeverWrong:** YOU'RE WELCOME MARINETTE

**Mr.SuperModel:** o.O

**AlyaIsNeverWrong:** Also Adrien, for real, why is marinette called "princess" in your contacts?

**just a friend:** wait whAT

**Mr.SuperModel:** Uhhhhhh

**AlyaIsNeverWrong:** What, U Chat or somethin?

**Mr.SuperModel:** pppsshh you really think i could manage to gallivant around paris in a catsuit? i do nOT think that would go well for anyone in the immediate vicinity—

**AlyaIsNeverWrong:** True. But now do the dare since u and marinette are both online.

**just a friend:** alya you traitor

**Mr.SuperModel:** (i am kind of offended that you didnt even argue slkfjfkankld)

**Mr.SuperModel:** alright alright, no need to cut my head off

**AlyaIsNeverWrong:** I'm waiting _chat_

**[Private Message between Adrien and Alya]**

__

**Adrien:** _Alyaaa_ what are you getting at-

**Alya:** I caught onto you

**Alya:** Nah just kidding

**Alya:** But you too do share similiar things...

**Adrien:** yeah, like there arent any other green eyed blonds in paris

**Alya:** I’m talking about your personalities.

**Adrien:** ,,,

**[a bunch of idiotic losers]**

**Mr.SuperModel:** Mari, you up for a date? :)

**just a friend:** SDFHLKUFISHLFS

**[Private chat between Als and Mari]**

**Als:** say yes mari please

**Mari:** SDKFHLFAIULA

**Als:** DO IT MARI ITS YOUR ONE AND ONLY CHANCE

**Als:** Mari?

**Mari:** SORRY THREW MY PHONE ADUJVGALID

**Als:** Oh ok **now say yes**

**[a bunch of idiotic losers]**

**just a friend:** uH okay adrien!!!!! okrydokey!!!! sounds good!!!!!

**Mr.SuperModel:** great! :) ill let ya know bout the deets later

**AlyaIsNeverWrong:** Perfect, my life is complete :) I can die now

**just a friend:** wAIT ALYA I NEED YOU

**AlyaIsNeverWrong changed her name to "Als"**

**Als:** What now?

**_just a friend has changed their name to 'mar'_ **

**mar:** ev- just everYthing :)

**Als:** OH ok but first. Adrien, Truth or Dare... again

**Mr.SuperModel:** WAIT

**Mr.SuperModel:** THATS NOT FAIR ALYA

**Als:** DO IT ADRIEN

**Mr.SuperModel:** mari your friend is TERRIFYING

**mar:** oh trust me i know

**Mr.SuperModel:** Uuuuhhhh dare? again?

**Als:** I dare you to tell me and mari why marinette is saved as "princess" in your contacts

**mar:** i was gonna say that you werent being fair but i actually wanna know that too

**Mr.SuperModel:** uuhhH

**Mr.SuperModel:** because shes a princess?

**Als:** 1\. She's a QUEEN thank you very much and 2. No way that's the reason

**_Als has quoted a_ ** **_message: “mari your friend is TERRIFYING”_ **

**Als:** also thanks for the compliment

**Als:** Mari? Adrien?

**Als:** Lovers?

**mar:** alYA kdfdleiuah

**ninja turtle** : what's going on

**ninja turtle** : what did i miss

**Mr.SuperModel:** a lot bro....

**Mr.SuperModel:** a lot...

**Als:** Basically Adrien and Mari are dating because of me :)

**ninja turtle** : w h a t

**mar:** alya cesaire dont you go throwing that smiley face emoji around like youre so innocent

**Als:** Oh I know I’m not

**Als:** I’m just proud of my work

**mar:** we _ALL_ know youre not

**mar:** * _sighh_ *

**Als:** So when’s the date

**Als:** Mari?

**ninja turtle** : mari what happened

**Als:** Shes most likely contemplating life

**mar:** couldnt have said it better myself

**Als:** Cool, now when’s the date, I want to do a double date


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woot woot chapter 4 too! 
> 
> Dont forget to join the discord server to get in on the fun!! https://discord.gg/BGAR877W6C

**Luka The Best has changed his name to: LTB**

**LTB** : Hey Nino. How are you?

**LTB** :And I get ignored, wow. No wonder Chloe calls you 90's ripoff AM I RIGHT?

**LTB has deleted one (1) message.**

**LTB** : @ninja turtle answer. Yes, I just pinged you. Yes, it is annoying. Yes, I love life.

**ninja turtle** : pog

**ninja turtle** : sorry chile, am doing hw for science

**LTB** :Oh, sorry.

**mar:** *literally dies at the mention of science hw *

**ninja turtle** : ay yo u ain't doing ur hw?

**mar:** i tried...then i think i died a few times,,,

**mar:** so im currently working on some gloves that i was inspired to make a couple weeks ago! x)

**ninja turtle** : i like gloves B)

**Mr.SuperModel:** theyre very _handy_

**Als:** Adrien no

**Als:** Just no.

**[Private message between ur boi ninoooo and LTB]**

**LTB** : Hey Nino, can I ask you something?

**ur boi ninoooo** : sure bro. wassup?

**LTB** : So, I need a mixtape for a music class, and I can't think of the right rhythm. Think you can come round and help?

**ur boi ninoooo** : sure thing bro B)

**LTB** :Thank you so much.

**[a bunch of idiotic lose** **rs]**

**LTB** : Can you work out the answer without help or searching it up? Sure, it may be a famous equation. But will you know the answer by now? Saying that, you are all currently still studying the terms of light and therefore I am only asking you to answer ONE question. The question is: E=mc2 means what in mathematical terms?

**ninja turtle** : bro no idea

**Als:** Why do you want us to answer luka?

**LTB** :It is a math question and i just got asked it help me im stressing out ahhhhhhhhhh

**ninja turtle** : :(

**Als:** RIP

**mar:** hahaha what even is math 

**mar:** or science

**mar:** also

**_mar has added Alix Kubdel to the chat_ **

**mar:** yeet

 **ninja turtle** : pog

**_Alix Kubdel has changed their name to “roller skates”_ **

**roller skates** : yes hi

**roller skates** : lol sorry Luka, idk how to answer that

**Als:** 1\. Hey Girl! 2. We all don’t know how, don’t worry

**[ the awesome hero squad]**

**_green ninja turtle has changed their name to charlie d'amelio._ **

**Foxy:** How's that gonna help?!

**charlie d'amelio** : never said it would babe

**charlie d'amelio** : B)

**Foxy:** I have several things to say. 1. That's like the first time you called me that 2. Of course it wouldn't help knowing you

**_Viperion has changed their name to Slithery Little Snake_ **

**_Slithery Little Snake has changed his name to SLS_ **

**SLS** : Hey.

**chad:** Eyyyy hello snek

**charlie d'amelio** : what up snake B)

**LB:** Isn't it "charli"?

**SLS** : I'm okay. Hey chat. And yes, Ladybug, it is Charli.

**_charlie d'amelio has changed their name to charli d'amelio._ **

**charli d'amelio** : i unironically stan charli

**LB:** she is a pretty good dancer. Although i cant tell her apart from her sister to save my LIFE

**Foxy:** Really LB?

**LB:** ...Yes?

**Foxy:** Here's the Difference, One is Small, and one has a song.

**LB:** Oh...huh

**chad:** whats charlie d'amelio?

**[a bunch of idiotic losers]**

**Als:** Is there anyway so I can dance till i'm dead?

**ninja turtle:** ay yo dats dangerous yo

**LTB:** Eh I don't mind. Also, hey Alix.

**Mr.SuperModel:** Hi guys! what Hogwarts houses are you in? 

**Mr.SuperModel:** I like to think i'm Ravenclaw B) 

**mar:** im pretty sure youre hufflepuff, sunshine boy

**LTB:** I don't know. I'm not really into HP. 

**ninja turtle:** bro lol tf is hArRy hOgWaRtS

**Mr.SuperModel:** you uncultured muggles

**ninja turtle:** bro...-

**mar:** wait nino I can't tell if you were being sarcastic or not srbgwgfnrvd

**Als:** Oh he was sarcastic. Trust me. A Girlfriend always gotta know her babe :)

**mar:** okay good

**mar:** but yeah i agree luka's a muggle for sure

**Als:** Lol

**LTB:** eh idm.

**Mr.SuperModel:** Good :)

**_Mr.SuperModel has added Kagami Tsurugi to the chat_ **

**Mr.SuperModel:** Hi Kags!

**Kagami Tsurugi:** Greetings Adrien

**Als:** So we have someone else in the chat now, welcome!

**Kagami Tsurugi:** Thank you

**mar:** hey there, Kagami!!

**_Kagami Tsurugi changed their name to WillCutYouUp_ **

**WillCutYouUp:** Hello Marinette!

**Mr.SuperModel:** Wowzers, this chat has been pretty dead lately...

**Als:** Agreed

**[a bunch of idiotic losers]**

**Als:** Ight imma tell Kagami about what happened before she came in the chat. Basically I forced Marinette and Adrien to date.

**Als:** I guess that was also for Alix as well.

**WillCutYouUp:** I see your already making your moves, Marinette.. 

**Als:** Oh no it was Adrien. When I say Forced I mean dared him to ask Marinette out. And BEFORE that, Adrien saved Marinette in his contacts as “Princess”.

**WillCutYouUp:** 👁👄👁

**WillCutYouUp:** Is there a reason for me to know this information..?

**Als:** Just thought you'd wanted to know.

**[the awesome hero squad]**

**_LB has added Ryuko to the chat_ **

****

**Foxy:** It's getting lonely in these chats :’(

**Ryuko:** These are the dark times :(

**Foxy:** I'll drink to that

**LB:** *snort * drink what, apple juice?

**Foxy:** No I would drink ORANGE juice thank you very much

**charli d'amelio:** monster evergy.

**LB:** Ahh, my mistake

**SLS:** You're like me. Nice orange juice always helps to wake up!

**Ryuko:** I prefer apple cider over orange juice

**Foxy:** I can see that

**chad:** Mango nectar is my jam....or, my juice? Mango nectar is ma juice B)

**LB:** Where's my facepalm emoji when i need it

**_chad has renamed LB 'lazybug'_ **

****

**lazybug:** -_-

**_lazybug has changed their name to 'Lazybug'_ **

**Lazybug:** you could have at least capitalized it :)

**Foxy:** Why does one call Ladybug "Lazybug" If she does most of the work?

**SLS:** Exactly.

**[a bunch of idiotic losers]**

**LTB:** Hey. How's everyone doing? Sorry I haven't been texting, I've been busy with music and all. You understand.

**Mr.SuperModel:** taken the time that it had taken for any of us to respond, yes yes we do understand

**LTB:** Eh, sure.

 **LTB:** Also, Merry Xmas ya'll.

 **Mr.SuperModel:** <https://c.tenor.com/QGso7PLRc2gAAAAM/merry-chrysler.gif>

**[the awesome hero squad]**

**chad:** okay so either all of my teammates are dead or everyone dropped their phones in the sein and they are now in bags of rice

**chad:** lonneelylyyyy

**chad:** i am so lonellyyyyyyyyyy

**chad** : i have noboooddyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Lazybug:** Chat stop being dramatic omg

**chad:** foorr my oow- oh hi!!

**Foxy:** facepalm goddammit chat. Sometimes, you’re so dumb, you even notice your dumbness

**chad:** *tears up * awww thank you rena! <3

**Foxy:** That wasn’t meant to be a compliment.

**chad:** well I took it as one <33

**Foxy:** ...why? How is that a compliment?!

**Lazybug:** sshh rena let him have it lmao


End file.
